1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pillow used for therapeutic purposes and, more particularly, to a pillow which is placed between the legs of an individual to provide support intended to maintain the individual's body in proper alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 319,751, was issued to this inventor on Sep. 10, 1991, for a design of a pillow to space legs apart and is related to the pillow that is the subject of this invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous attempts have been made and patented in regard to devices and, in particular, to pillows used to provide support and align various parts of an individual's body. Generally, prior patents disclose pillows which are of such length that they are utilized all along the body of the user, rather than the concept of this invention wherein a body pillow with an hourglass shape is specifically made to fit between the legs of a user. Examples of prior patents include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,767 issued on Oct. 15, 1935 to William H. Blath discloses a back pad attachable to the body of a user so that it will be held in position whether the patient is lying in bed or sitting, and which will permit freedom of movement for the spinal column in either position of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,018 issued on Mar. 5, 1974 to Charley H. Broaded discloses an adjustable bed having a surface with supports of varying heights whereby the head, shoulders and legs are propped. When body members are propped up, the spine of the user is kept in linear alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,048 issued on Nov. 6, 1979 to John A. Varaney discloses a pillow configuration having a central head supporting portion forming the top of the pillow and two extension portions positioned substantially perpendicularly to the central portion and extending substantially vertically downwardly therefrom, thus resulting in a pillow construction which provides sleeping comfort for the head and shoulders of the user.
U.S. Pat. No.4,585,730 issued on Apr. 29, 1986 to Eva Rajan discloses a device for stabilizing the pelvis by supporting the lumbar region of an individual. Additional attachments support the individual's hipbones.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,021 issued on Nov. 25, 21986 to Jean A. Hofstetter discloses a cushion-like support with a neck extending from the shoulder area to the pelvis to bolster the torso of the user, thereby allowing the pressure points in the lower extremities of the user to be relieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,510 issued on Jul. 5, 1988 to Harry A. King discloses a body pillow for enhancing sleep or rest which is constructed and arranged to cushion and enfold the entire length of the body while providing a comfortable cushioned separation of the arms and legs of the user.
None of these patents, either taken singly or in combination, disclose the unique construction of the instant invention.